ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Web of Chronicles
Spider-Man: Web of Chronicles, alternately known as Marvel's Spider-Man: Web of Chronicles, is an American animated tv shows based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series airs on Disney XD on TBD 2021. Premise Peter Parker, a young gifted high school student, gain spider-like abilities and use his powers to become a web-slinging vigilante as he deal with both his social life and battling against potential threats. Cast & Characters Protagonist(s) *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Daryl Sabara) - a shy and geeky yet friendly high school student who became a wisecracking spider-themed superhero, after being bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider. Supporting *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a beautiful yet kindhearted but curious high school student and Peter's next door neighbor/love interest who later grew a romantic relationship with Peter. *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Ghost-Spider' (voiced by Natalie Lander) - a tomboyish yet sporty high school student and one of MJ's only best friends who later gain spider-like abilities after TBD *'Teresa Parker' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Peter's long-lost sister TBD *'Aunt May Reilly-Parker' (voiced by Juliet Landau) - Peter's loving and caring yet protective aunt TBD *'John "J" Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the loud-mouthed yet caring head of the Daily Bugle who often criticizing Spider-Man, due to him TBD, despite of him being unaware that his intern Peter is Spider-Man. **'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson' (voiced by Roger Cross) - the co-head of the Daily Bugle and Jameson's right-hand man TBD **'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' (voiced by Nicole Dubuc) - Jameson's reasonable security TBD **'Edward "Ned" Leeds' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a TBD *'Captain George Stacy' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) - Gwen's personality father and a police captain who, despite of him not trusting him, admires Spider-Man's heroics. *'Aunt Anna Watson' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - Mary Jane's personality aunt *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by Sean Astin) - *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allen' (voiced by Jessica McKenna) - *'Sally Avril' (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - *'Randall "Randy" Robertson' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - *'Gloria "Glory" Grant' (voiced by Cree Summer) - *'Kenneth "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - *'Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe' (voiced by Kim Mai Guest) - a personality police officer who TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Daniela Bobadilla) - a flirtatious high school student who double her life as a cat burglar who grew an on/off-again relationship with Spider-Man, but often flirt with him, and has the ability to manipulating bad luck TBD. *'Max Modell' (voiced by Corey Burton) - the personality head of Horizon Labs and one of Peter's idols/mentors who TBD **'Anna Maria Marconi' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - Max's assistant/security TBD **'Sajani Jaffrey' (voiced by Tiya Sircar) - a personality high school student who works as an intern at Horizon Labs TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a clone of Spider-Man TBD *'Cindy Moon/Silk' (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - a personality young Asian-American college student who gain spider-like abilities after TBD *'Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a personality high school teenager TBD *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Peter's deceased uncle who told him "with great power there must also come with great responsibility, which drives him to become a hero. *'Colonel John Jameson' (voiced by Jerry O'Connell) - Jameson's personality son and a astronaut TBD *'Richard and Mary Parker' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris and Jennifer Hale, respectively) - Peter and Teresa's deceased parents TBD *'Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Prowler' (voiced by Ogie Banks) - a high school student who TBD *'Dr. Martha Connors' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - *'William "Billy" Connors' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - Other Heroes *'Avengers', consisting of: **'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - a brave and courageous patriotic superhero from WWII and the leader of the Avengers. **'Antonio "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Eric Loomis) - **'Thor Odinson' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - **'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, as Dr. Bruce Banner, Fred Tatasciore, as Hulk) - **'Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - **'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - **'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - **'Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Scott Porter) - **'Natalia Romanoff/Black Widow '(voiced by Nika Futterman) - *'Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - **'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - **'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - **'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - *'X-Men', consisting of: **'Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Michael C. Hall) - **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - **'Jean Grey' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - **'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - **'Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - **'Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - **'Warren Worthington III/Angel' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - **'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Masasa Moyo) - *'Eric Brooks/Blade' (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - *'Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange' (voiced by David Kaye) - *'Defenders', consisting of: **'Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - **'Lucas "Luke" Cage' (voiced by Khary Payton) - **'Daniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - **'Jessica Jones/Jewel' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - *'Samuel "Sam" Alexander/Nova' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - Alternative Versions of Spider-Man * Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - * Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - * Peni Parker/Sp//dr '''(voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - * '''Mayday "May" Parker/Spider-Girl (also voiced by Daniela Bobadilla) - * Peter Porker/Spider-Ham (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 '''(voiced by Jason O'Mara) - * '''Aaron Aikman/Spider-Man (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Woman (also voiced by Natalie Lander) - Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by ???, as Norman Osborn, Mark Hamill, as Green Goblin) - the cold and sinister yet morally corrupted head of OsCorp Industries, Harry's best friend and one of Spider-Man's most deadliest enemies who became a goblin-themed supervillain. **'Harold "Harry" Osborn/Hobgoblin' (voiced by ???, as Harold "Harry" Osborn, ??? as Hobgoblin) - Peter's best friend and the son of Norman Osborn who TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a powerful crime boss who TBD *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' (voiced by Scott Menville, as Edward "Eddie" Brock, Fred Tatasciore, as Venom) - a personality high school student and one of Peter's friends who gain the Venom Symbiote and became one of Peter's most deadliest enemies. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Dave Boat) - an rather flamboyant Russian hunter who trained to hunt down who he see as the most elusive prey of all. *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - *'Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a high school biology teacher and one of Peter's teachers who turn into a humanoid lizard-like monster after trying to regrew back his arm. *'Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal' (voiced by William Salyers) - a TBD **'Kaine' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - a clone of Spider-Man TBD **'Tarantula' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD **'Doppelganger' (voiced by Daryl Sabara and Steven Blum, spliced voices) - an six-armed mutated clone of Spider-Man. *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a personality college student who gain electrokinesis TBD *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a high school dropout who gain the ability of a scorpion TBD *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - an elderly genius inventor/engineer who develop s flight tech suit with razor-sharped blade and metallic-like wings TBD *'Alexander "Alex" Sytsevich/Rhino' (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - an Russian-American mobster TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a pretty two-bit thug who get turn into an being of living sands TBD *'Martin Li/Mr. Negative' (voiced by Keone Young) - a Chinese-American TBD **'Inner Demons' - Mr. Negative's demon-wearing minions TBD *'Enforcers' - consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana/Shocker (II)' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - the leader of the Enforcers TBD who, later on in the series, became the second Shocker after TBD **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (voiced by Quentin Flynn) - TBD **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - a clumsy yet loyal member of the Enforcers TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a former stage magician TBD *'Menagerie', consisting of: **'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by Fryda Wolff) - a white rabbit-themed villainess TBD **'Hippo' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - an humanoid Hippopotamus TBD **'Panda-Mania' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a panda-themed villainess who TBD *'Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - a former high school dropout who gain the ability of hydrokinesis after TBD *'Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - an Australian criminal who wield boomerangs and is often easily defeated by Spider-Man. *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - an insane madman who gain the Carnage Symbiote, an offspring of the Venom Symbiote, TBD *'Abner Jenkins/Beetle' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - a former low-level Roxxon engineer TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker (I)' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Professor Spencer Smythe' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Clayton Cole/Clash' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a high school outcast student who develop gauntlet TBD *'Donna Diego/Scream' (voiced by Grey Griffith) - TBD *'Carlton Drake/Hybrid' (voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) - TBD *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Bennett Brant/Crime Master' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Maxwell Markham/Grizzly' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Michael Morbius/Morbius' (voiced by ) - a TBD *'Jonathan Ohnn/Spot' (voiced by ) - a scientist TBD Other Antagonists *'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Phil Morris) - *'Wrecking Crew', consisting of: **'Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - **'Dr. Eliot Franklin/Thunderball' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - **'Henry Camp/Bulldozer' (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - **'Brian Philip Calusky/Piledriver' (voiced by Cam Clarke) - *'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - *'Dracula' (voiced by Oded Fehr) - *'Leland Owlsley/Owl' (voiced by Jim Ward) - *'Melvin Potter/Gladiator' (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - *'Dr. Samuel Sterns/Leader' (voiced by Peter MacNicol) - **'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - *'Loki Faufeyson' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - **'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by Tara Strong) - **'Skurge the Executioner' (voiced by Peter Lurie) - *'Justin Hammer' (voiced by David Tennant) - *'Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man' (voiced by Brent Sniper) - *'Ebenezer Laughton/Scarecrow' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - *'Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - *'Fin Fang Foom' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - *'Philip Roxxon' (voiced by Tom Kane) - Episodes ''See List of Spider-Man: Web of Chronicles episodes '' Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Series Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:TV series based on comics Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Superhero television series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy-drama Category:Superheroes